herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wilfred (Ed , Edd n Eddy)
Wilfred is one Rolf 's three pigs, who he has had ever since he was still living in the Old Country (either that or it may be a different pig, because Rolf has a picture of a younger version of himself being kissed on the cheek by a pig, possibly Wilfred). Wilfred sometimes is apt to disobey Rolf, by eating out of Rolf's vegetable patch or by hiding out in the chicken coop and taking up too much space. Wilfred, however, has come in handy for certain situations, such as transportation or for chores. According to owner Rolf, Wilfred has been stalked in the dead of night by a "Giant Swedish Meatball" that Ed claimed to have attacked Eddy (though this was only a lie). In the future, Wilfred has grown to be morbidly obese as seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It." He has survived for a strangely long amount of time for a pig as domestic pigs usually only live for 10 or 15 years, however, it could be a descendant or family member since the pig had milk spouts, making it a female, as Wilfred is a male. In "May I Have this Ed?" Rolf takes Wilfred to the school dance. Wilfred had his most major role in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where Rolf brought Wilfred with him when The Kids were after The Eds. He turned his back on Rolf after Rolf abused him, Wilfred even attacked him, but came back towards the end. In "Truth or Ed", Rolf put cloths on Wilfred and sent him to take the test enough in truth or Ed on the paper it was said Wilfred scored a top score on the test. Trivia *It is unknown, but most people believe that Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin was the one that either created or had the idea of the character or if it is named after him. *His name could probably reference the name of Wilbur the Pig from the famous novel, Charlotte's Web, since Wilfred and Wilbur both have a "Wil" in their name and they're both pigs. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Wilfred is shown that he likes to eat sausages, wieners, hot dogs, corn dogs, slops, caramel-candied apples, and watermelons. The former three make him a cannibal, which isn't unusual for pigs. *Wilfred's first appearance (only one in Season 1) was "Flea-Bitten Ed," and he was also colored darker pink. *His second appearance and when his name was revealed was in "Rambling Ed." *Wilfred first made a sound along with Rolf's two other pigs in his third appearance the episode "Shoo Ed" after being annoyed by Jonny's noises. *In "Take This Ed and Shove It", old Wilfred is old and fat, of course, and seems to have milk spouts, but is referred to as a male, although, it may not be him. *Young Wilfred is seen on a picture of him and his family "who he loves", said by Rolf in the episode "Wish You Were Ed." *In "Truth or Ed," you can see in a newspaper article that Wilfred made the top score on a test. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Mute